hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Uniform Guide: Germany
This is a listing of outfits worn by Germany in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. First Appearance (WWI Uniform) Germany wore this uniform at the beginning of Hetalia: Chapter 1, when he was searching to fight the heir to the Roman Empire, Italy. He wears a button-down jacket, riding pants tucked into boots, and a wide belt with shoulder straps attached to it (that tuck under the epaulets of his jacket). The meeting of Germany and Italy was retold in Prologue of the first published volume, though Germany's WWI uniform stayed the same. In both versions, this uniform is quickly abandoned after Italy's capture. In the only colored webcomic image featuring this uniform, it is shown to be steel blue and with a black collar. In the anime adaptation, the color of the uniform was changed to green. Appearances *'Hetalia: Chapter 1' (webcomic) *'Prologue' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *Episodes 1 and 2 of the anime. WWII Uniform In the lead-up to the second World War, Germany began to dress in a green SS (Waffen division) uniform, and wore an Iron Cross necklace underneath the collar of it. He is shown to wear this uniform in other WWII-era strips. In the anime adaptation, the Iron Cross was removed and the color of the uniform was changed to teal, presumably to downplay the SS connections. However, when the Axis training sequences were shown in the anime, Germany was shown to be wearing green. Appearances *'Hetalia: Chapter 1' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *Episode 03 Training Clothes When training, Germany wears a black tank top shirt, his usual green breeches, a pair of black gloves, and a cap. He also wears his uniform jacket over his shoulders at times. This same outfit is also shown in the island segments in the anime, though the breeches and cap are changed to teal like the rest of his uniform. Appearances (Training Clothes) *'G-R Nonaggression Pact?' (webcomic) *Episodes 12 and 15 African War Front (Fighter Pilot) In a 2009 sketch, Himaruya drew Germany's African War Front uniform in detail, depicting him as wearing one of a fighter pilot. He wears a tan short-sleeved button-down shirt, tan shorts, and a pair of short tan boots. He also wears a black hat, gloves, and has a shoulder strap over his right shoulder. Eastern Front (Officer) A sketch by Himaruya (in the series of select Axis Powers in WWII uniforms) depicts Germany wearing this uniform, which consists of a long green coat (with black cuffs, collar, and gloves), shoulder straps attached to his belt, and black boots. He continues to wear the Iron Cross under his collar. Common Clothes (WWI) When he had to pay back France after WWI, Germany was shown to wear a long-sleeved shirt, vest, and long trousers. World Meeting When shown at world meetings (such as in the chapter Meeting Of The World), Germany wears a deep brown suit with a matching tie and white dress shirt. Gakuen Hetalia In the Academy Hetalia Christmas chapter of the published manga (as well as the anime episode), the teenage Germany wears a deep blue blazer with a tan sweater vest and white dress shirt underneath it, as well as a black tie and blue plaid pants. He also wears a pair of glasses. Appearances *Episode 31: Academy Hetalia Christmas Winter Wear In the story :) In The World, Germany wore a long winter coat with a black turtleneck and trousers underneath. He was also shown to wear his training cap with the outfit. In the anime adaptation of the story, he instead wore his training clothes, as the setting was altered for the story to take place on a tropical island (rather than a winter setting). But in the 2010 Hetalia calendar, an illustration done by Masaaki Kannan depicts the Axis and Allies in the winter outfits they wore in the original manga telling. Germany's coat and cap are revealed to be colored teal, like the anime version of his military uniform. Appearances *(Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' 2010 calendar (original illustration by Masaaki Kannan) Gallery These are all the outfits that Germany has worn. Please note that this list is incomplete. Please click for larger viewing. Image:Germany_vol1.JPG|Germany from volume 1 of the manga, in his WWI (Waffenrock) uniform. Image:Germany WWII uniform.png|Germany in WWI uniform (Studio DEEN anime turnaround). Image:Germanybw.jpg|Germany in his WWII (Waffen-SS) uniform. Image:Germany Common clothes.png|Germany in training uniform (anime turnaround). Image:Germany prologue clothes.png|Germany in his WWI-era work clothes (anime turnaround). Image:Germany Uniform.PNG|Germany in Eastern Front uniform. Image:ChibiGermanyMovieUniform.PNG|A drawing of a chibi Germany wearing his uniform from the movie. Image:Gakuen Germany.PNG|Germany's Gakuen clothing. Germany in his Halloween costume in the anime.PNG|Germany in his Halloween costume he wore in the second Extra Episode. tumblr_meaymzqXwn1qf6zr1.jpg|Germany's anime design for The Beautiful World Hallow2 2.jpg|Germany in his 2010 Halloween Costume. mama greece.jpg|Germany with Ancient Egypt. villians.png|villian Hight.jpg german with gun.jpg German brothers.jpg Bakers.JPG Axis power + prussia drunk.jpg Everyone on the floor.jpg Axis and allied christmas.jpg axis.jpg denmark and germany.jpg geramny wonts revenge.jpg geramy's info.jpg gerita.jpg nyotalia.png|nyotalia axis power tumblr_mymqizsHIi1r4931ho1_250.jpg Swe2.jpg Deutschland_10.png Germany picking flowers.png Germany_working.png|Germany while working under France brother prussia.jpg|Germany's reaction to his brother being pulled through a window. Category:Fanon Category:Uniform Guide